


Equilibrium

by cantaeloupe



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantaeloupe/pseuds/cantaeloupe
Summary: Little short stories I write when i think about them a little too much





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn't anything special and i improve as i go. Thanks for reading !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he look at me the same

I wonder ,in the midst of moonlight under the tent stained by rain and harsh sun, if you looked at me the same . If the person you made love with every passing day stil looked the same , bright eyed with a hint of childishness untouched by the rust of war.

 

I wonder if you look at me like the dreams you had when you were a mere boy , sunken in and drowning in a sea of mischief. Of the cracked skull and lifeless eyes and the stream of trickling blood you hated but one i now bathe in.

 

I wonder if you see me as the boy who pulled you out from the depths of the closet , soothing you with your mothers lyre.

 

I am afraid you don't

 

yet more afraid that deep down,  
i do not mind.


	2. Strands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a finely crafted comb against silk

I watch as the flames engulf his body and i feel the emotions built up in me , threatening to spill out . Anger. Sorrow. I close my eyes and feel my eyes go damp.

Regret.

A gentle breeze blows from the shore. It wraps around me , wiping my tears , reminding me of his gentle caresses wasted on me. It blows through my hair and i let it take over me.

He always had a liking for my hair. I think about his stray fingers finding comfort in my long stands of gold. Like a finely crafted comb against silk.

His forehead would meet mine , taking me in , as i do with him . He smelled like forests after a heavy shower and mornings In Chiron's tent , of dew and soft breeze.

I would close my eyes as he fiddles around , knotting in dried flowers and tiny leaves . The warmth of his hands flow through me and my eyelids grow heavy.

I will it to open, desperate . But it does not , and i succumb to darkness.

The familiar touch of his forehead meets me again and i feel him , but there is no heartbeat , and no heat. Gently ,he takes my hand in his.

I feel him fade away , like a weight lifted but a dent left on me .

I open my eyes , and the fire dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a year and i still think of them


	3. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would rather

in this dream we are equals, he is not a god nor am i a human . our mouths breathe the same dust and our hearts beat the same , pumps the same fluid

yet i do not feel

i do not burn when he kisses me , as do he ; we do not

we are the same , at an equilibrium yet i find myself longing to be back in the war strewn fields of lost innocence. Longing for desperate grips of hands , red with the rust of blood .

i would rather


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say it again

  He knows that i notice hs face lighting up when his name flows from my lips . The spark in his eyes lighting up , shame faintly hidden under.

  I know he thinks he is not worthy of his name. A name brought down before it is of use. No more a child of a king and lesser the future name of one.

  But to me his name is comfort and the only word I'm sure of in this livelihood of chains and uncertainty.

  Patroclus.He brings me to my end and completes me


End file.
